


Sweet

by ToraTsuin



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things you said after we kissed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transreborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transreborn/gifts).



Their kiss is short, chaste, and _sweet._

The instant the kiss ends, Reborn’s rubbing his lips with a disgusted face, “Did you consume our whole bag of sugar before I kissed you?” 

“That was _one_ time and I was higher than the space station. That was completely your own fault too, you _knew_ my wisdom teeth had been removed!” Tsuna scowls, “But _no_ , I did _not_ consume a whole bag of sugar. Hayato gave me some white chocolate today and you know I have absolutely no self control when it comes to white chocolate.” 

“Fake chocolate you mean,” the Italian mutters as he goes for his stash of pure 90% dark chocolate. “It’s completely and utter disgusting and I can’t believe I still love you even though you continue to eat it.” 

“You say that as if you don’t refuse to let me buy any when we go shopping together.” 


End file.
